Encontro marcado
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "O jovem amo será sempre o jovem amo..." - Sequela de Capa de Jornal - Resposta aos desafios impostos no grupo.


# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# Sequela de **Capa de Jornal**, talvez precise de uma leitura inicial da mesma para entender esta, mas fica a critério de cada um.

Boa leitura.

...

...

O cheiro de cigarro logo se esvaecia e o maço empapava-se pela repentina chuva do lusco-fusco. Afrouxou o casaco sentindo a frieza das gotas encharcarem sua camiseta fazendo-o sentir um ligeiro calafrio.

Não tinha nenhum plano em mente, não o havia feito para o dia seguinte por um sentimento peculiar de que _talvez _não houvesse "tempo subsequente", sua mente estava em branco e não sabia realmente para onde seguiria. Que dirá então nas horas restantes daquela noite...

Apenas continuou caminhando sem rumo, pensando na cara de certo loiro quando lesse a manchete do dia seguinte. Talvez assustar-se-ia ou talvez rir-se-iria, soava-lhe cômico imaginar qualquer que fosse sua expressão.

Mas antes de voltar para o seu velho apartamento, pegar algumas tralhas e voltar a ser o velho garoto errante de sempre, tinha que visitar certo lugar.

Passou pela placa enferrujada do encanecido parque de diversões, com todos os moradores ausentes pela friagem não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Olhou a já inutilizável roda-gigante sentindo uma onda de nostalgia, tanto que chegou a vê-la rodar como anos atrás...

...

_- Serão só alguns minutos, ninguém irá se importar. – soou uma voz veludosa._

_Um pequeno logo atrás se encolheu entre o medo e a expectativa._

_A limusine preta parou a poucos metros do mesmo parque. O clássico estilo inglês de onde viera deixava maravilhado qualquer um, como um quadro pintado no meio do entardecer. O menor estava irrequieto, era a primeira vez que visitava um lugar como aquele e não sabia bem como se comportar._

_Sua visão de repente tornou-se cor de rosa, deu um passo para trás vendo algo como algodão preso num espeto._

_- Vamos, pegue. – disse o loiro mordomo amavelmente._

_Olhos carmim apenas estudaram a "coisa" sem saber o que fazer com ela. Jin puxou um pedaço e levou o pequeno pouco à boca. Olhos carmim olharam-no descrente e voltou-se para o algodão encarando-o por curtos segundos antes de abocanhá-lo levemente, surpreendendo-se com efêmero sabor adocicado que provinha do mesmo algodão. Suas bochechas pálidas avermelharam-se ante a descoberta e recebeu um sorriso afável de Alphonse._

_- E então? – perguntou-lhe expectante._

_- Não é ruim... – respondeu-lhe de forma um tanto absorta._

_O mais velho logo tornou a segurar-lhe a mão para o passeio. O menor, contudo, segurou-a fortemente, não tinha o costume de ficar entre tantas pessoas – mesmo numa sala de aula era complicado – entretanto, seu medo logo desvaneceu com o aperto em resposta do loiro._

_- Em qual desses, você gostaria de ir? – perguntou-lhe atraindo um olhar surpreso do seu pequeno amo._

_- N-Não sei... – disse-lhe com um tinte de temor observando alguns dos brinquedos frenéticos à volta. _

_- Hm... Então vamos naquele? – apontou-lhe a roda-gigante um pouco ao longe._

_Aproximaram-se vagarosamente da mesma e o pequeno empalideceu com a altura desta._

_- É... É muito alto. – disse-lhe agarrando-se ao seu braço._

_- Não precisa ter medo, é seguro. – abaixou-se e encarou o menor. – Eu vou com você, então vai ficar tudo bem, tá? – acarinhou as madeixas rebeldes e recebeu um tímido aceno._

_Entraram sem muita demora no brinquedo que depois de cheio começou a girar lenta e gradualmente. O pequeno sentiu um leve frio na barriga enquanto continuar a ir cada vez mais alto e recusou-se veemente a olhar para alguma direção que não fosse à manga negra do terno do jovem loiro. _

_O maior aproximou-se do pequeno que estava levemente trêmulo._

_- Abra os olhos. – pediu baixinho._

_- Não quero. – negou._

_O loiro abraçou-lhe fortemente e o ergueu o suficiente para apenas pô-lo em seu colo. Com o sobressalto, o menor abriu os olhos e logo observou da janela a vasta paisagem e o horizonte além da frígida cidade. O pequeno Hiwatari rapidamente esqueceu-se do seu medo de altura olhando com admiração a bela vista para além dos vidros espessos. _

_Daqueles sucessivos segundos não houve nenhuma conversa, apenas olhares para o longe e uma transitória sensação de liberdade, todavia, o pequenino não contava com a parada repentina do compartimento e automaticamente abraçou-o fortemente temendo o pior possível._

_Jin fez nada menos que rir._

_- Como você é medroso. – soltou entre risos._

_- Mas o brinquedo parou! Estamos presos! Como vamos sair daqui? Vamos morrer! – exclamou sucessivamente quase a ponto de ter um colapso._

_- Ei, ei, fique calmo, está tudo bem. – disse-lhe calmamente enquanto lhe afagava as costas. – Eu já fui a várias rodas-gigantes, elas são todas iguais e bonitas e sempre param nos deixando como em um ponto do céu. Veja, não é bonito? – perguntou-lhe atraindo um olhar tímido do menor._

_Gradualmente o pequeno virou-se, sem se soltar, entretanto, do jovem mordomo._

_- Hn. É bonito. – disse acanhado. – Só... Só... – gaguejou baixando gradativamente o tom de voz até finalmente extinguir-se._

_- Não irei te soltar não se preocupe. – sorriu. _

_..._

- Então o jovem amo cresceu. – veio à voz atrás do bicolor.

O mesmo nem se deu ao trabalho de virar-se, a voz do loiro não havia mudado... Riu divertido, numa mescla pequeníssima de susto e enormemente de sarcasmo, tão heterogêneo que ainda assim curvou seus lábios num sorriso genuíno.

- Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas o "Jovem amo" morreu há muito tempo. Desde aquele dia... – olhou para o topo do brinquedo, levemente abstrato.

- "Nos encontraremos novamente naquela mesma chuva de verão." Foi o que você me disse antes de partir. Se sente bem? – disse num tom que nem o mesmo Hiwatari adivinharia o que demônios o loiro estava a sentir.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto. Na verdade, eu nem diria felicidade, o termo mais correto seria alívio. Aquele demônio dentro de mim finalmente parou de praguejar na minha mente. – estalou o pescoço preguiçosamente como se estivesse pronto para dormir.

- Kai Hiwatari ainda é Kai Hiwatari. – deu de ombros. – O mesmo jovem amo de sempre, todavia com uma fina e frágil máscara tal qual porcelana. Você não pode enganar esse velho mordomo. – disse-lhe suavemente enquanto pousava o tecido enxuto em seu pescoço.

Àquela altura a chuva havia se tornado apenas uma garoa. Como se anunciasse o fim de algo, ou um acalmar de uma conjuntura – ou talvez uma mistura dos ambos.

- O que está feito está feito e pode ter certeza de que não me arrependo de nada. – disse por fim encarando os orbes verde-limão. – E só pra você saber, eu já não dependo de ninguém. – começou a afastar-se. - Na próxima vez que nos vermos, tenha cuidado, esse "jovem mestre" pode pular em você feito uma besta, mas serei bonzinho com você, nem saberá o que o atingiu... – soltou presunçosamente.

O jovem loiro contentou-se em apenas sorrir. Aquele lado rebelde realmente se ajustava mais a seu pequeno amo. Talvez ao longo do tempo tornar-se-ia num monstro?

- Duvido. – pronunciou baixinho. – O jovem amo será sempre o jovem amo...

"_Por isso eu sempre serei o mesmo, não se preocupe!" _

Escutou-se a voz do pequeno e inocente na mente do mesmo Alphonse. Observou por eternos segundos seu pequeno e rebelde mestre sumir na escuridão e logo tomou o caminho oposto com um sorriso satisfeito lhe curvando os lábios.

Aquilo estava longe de ser um adeus.

...

Remate.

...

...

Notas finais.

Respondendo os desafios do grupo: "Operação monster" e ao desafio das frases (respectivamente).

O final não foi dos melhores, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer...

Espero que tenham gostado e aqui me despeço.

Bey-jos e até.


End file.
